oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
God book
God books are books held in place of a shield. A player first receives a Damaged book and needs to add 4 torn pages to make a complete god book: Saradomin's holy book, Guthix's book of balance, or Zamorak's unholy book. With an update on 4 August 2010, players can also obtain god books of Armadyl, Bandos, and Zaros. Illuminated god books can be created after completing One Piercing Note. Types of god books The table below uses real-time market prices. For more information, or to update outdated prices, see Grand Exchange Market Watch/Treasures. |align="left"| ||Saradomin's holy book ||N/A||0||0||N/A||0||0||300||225||2||0.1%||0.1%||0.1% |- |align="left"| ||Guthix's book of balance ||N/A||0||0||N/A||0||0||200||145||5||0.2%||0.2%||0.2% |- |align="left"| ||Zamorak's unholy book ||N/A||0||0||N/A||0||0||0||0||5||0.6%||0.6%||0.6% |- |align="left"| ||Bandos' book of war ||N/A||0||0||N/A||0||0||100||75||5||0.4%||0%||0% |- |align="left"| ||Armadyl's book of law ||N/A||0||0||N/A||0||0||100||75||5||0%||0.1%||0% |- |align="left"| ||Ancient book ||N/A||0||0||N/A||0||0||100||75||5||0%||0%||0.4% |- |} Obtaining the books In the quest Horror from the Deep, you will receive a "Rusty casket". Speak to Jossik about this chest, and he will ask you to read what the chest says. You can choose from the 3 main gods: Saradomin, Guthix, Zamorak. After you have completed one of the three books, you may purchase either the two you did not receive, or choose from the other 3 gods: Armadyl, Bandos, and Zaros. Note: You can only obtain the Ancient book by completing the The Dig Site quest. For whichever god you choose, you will get a "Damaged book" of that god. When wielded, this book provides +5 to Prayer . However, this is not the book's true potential. Torn pages that are missing from your Damaged book can be found and put back in to complete the book. You can acquire torn pages by completing Treasure Trails, cremating Vyre Corpses in the Columbarium, or by buying them from other players, either directly or via the Grand Exchange. Torn pages are unique to each god's book. Once you have added all four torn pages, it becomes a new book depending on which god it is for. Saradomin's damaged book becomes a Saradomin's holy book, Guthix's damaged book becomes a Guthix's book of balance, Zamorak's damaged book becomes a Zamorak's unholy book, Zaros' damaged book becomes an Ancient book, Bandos' damaged book becomes a Bandos' book of war and Armadyl's damaged book becomes a Armadyl's book of law. Once you have completed your book, you may go back to Jossik and buy a different Damaged book for 5,000 coins. You can only buy a different book each day until you have all the books, so you cannot buy two books on the same day. The next day, Jossik will have found the last book that you need. (Each book has 4 pages such as: Zamorak page 1/2/3/4, Guthix page 1/2/3/4, Saradomin page 1/2/3/4; see God pages) There are some disputes on the RuneScape Forums concerning the ability to remove pages from the book, as over the months the prices for certain pages have increased dramatically. However, Jagex has stated that they will not add the ability to remove pages, citing price drops as a repercussion. An oversight on Jagex's behalf is that once you choose a damaged book, you have to complete it before you can claim another. This is particularly frustrating if you chose a Zamorak book out of ignorance, as you cannot choose another god book till you have completed the Zamorak one which is just under 20 million gp to buy all the pages. After the quest One Piercing Note, all completed books can be illuminated - creating a copy with the same bonuses, and an additional +3 prayer (to a total of +8) . Illuminating a book requires 60 Prayer and Crafting, and gives 10,000 Prayer and Crafting the first time a book is illuminated (for a total of 60,000 experience to each skill for all 6 books). Losing a god book If a player loses their God book, they can go back to Jossik who will have found it "on the shore" and get it back for free, complete with pages that have been added. There is currently a bug which allows you to have one completed and one Damaged book of the same kind (Two completed if you add pages to the second) First you need to go to Jossik, with a inventory of a Damaged Book and all four pages. Drop the book at the floor then ask him for a new one, if you try to pick it up it will say "You only need one unfinished book". Add all four pages to the book in your inventory when its complete pick up the unfinished and as a result you will have two books of the same kind. Gallery Book of war equipped.png|A player holding Bandos' book of war. Book of balance equipped.png|A player holding Guthix's book of balance. Holy book equipped.png|A player holding Saradomin's holy book. Unholy book equipped.png|A player holding Zamorak's unholy book. Ancient book equipped.png|A player holding the Ancient book. Book of law equipped.png|A player holding Armadyl's book of law. Trivia * On the first day of release, players were able to buy all 3 books from Jossik without completing each book. It is unknown if this was a glitch or intentional by Jagex. * After completion of Horror from the Deep, you may only choose one of the three main gods' books; to obtain the three new gods' books, you must complete one of the major god's books. * The Zamorak's unholy is by far the most expensive book to complete; at + + + }} it costs more than all the other books combined ( + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + }}). This price is due to it having the highest offensive bonuses of all books with the highest Range attack bonus in the game, and prior to the introduction of defenders it was also the highest Melee attack bonus item in the shield slot. * Preaching from a finished God book takes up special attack energy, and if the special attack energy is under 25%, you will be unable to preach. * You can NOT remove the pages from your chosen god book. References fi:God book nl:God book Category:Equipment Category:Prayer items Category:Texts and Tomes Category:Books Category:Free Retrieve Category:Horror from the Deep